Klaroline Drabbles
by HelloCutePanda
Summary: One shots of Klaroline.
1. Affair

"My Lord." Caroline murmured as she dropped into a deep curtsy, her dark blue skirts pooling around her feet. Her dark blue eyes matched her dress to perfection; of course he already knew that given it was him that gave her the dress.

"You look glorious My Lady Caroline." A faint smirk touching his lips at her formality, which he decided he would play along with for the moment.

Her eyes lifted to his, not at all shy to meet his gaze, a faint smile touching her lips a telling sign that she was very much aware of the game they were playing and that she was pleased that he would to play along with her.

"My Lord, you are too forward with your compliments. You know I am a married woman." Caroline chided as she unbent her knees to stand straight, her body swaying side to side for a moment before coming to a standstill.

"Your husband is a very lucky man My Lady to have you as his wife." Klaus murmured, as he circled around the lovely blonde, his fingers lifting to skim the back of her silken gown causing her to shiver at his touch.

"Indeed he is. He is also a very jealous man. If he knew you were taking such liberties with me he would kill you on the spot My Lord."

Klaus smirked, amused and pleased that his touch had not gone unnoticed by her. "Then we will have to make sure that we are not caught." He supplied easily.

"And what makes you think I will not reveal your behavior to my husband?" Caroline tilted her head slightly, her hands clasping together in front of her, fingers interlacing to keep herself from touching him.

"I think you enjoy my company too much to tell your husband about me, sweetheart." Klaus smiled faintly as he stood before her, his hand lifting to caress her pale cheek with callused fingertips.

"Not only are you taking liberties with my person, you are also taking liberties with your language My Lord." Caroline frowned, although the look did not reach her eyes which were sparkling with humor and delight.

"I think you enjoy the liberties I am taking with you, love." He tilted his head slightly as he lifted his hand to thread his fingers through her hair, pulling her curls free from her chignon, the blonde locks falling around her delicate face.

"Oh?" Caroline murmured as she finally could no longer resist the urge to touch him, her hand lifting to pull through the curls of his hair. His long dirty blonde locks had been smoothed back from his face and she could no longer resist the urge to run her fingers through them.

"Yes." A smirk touching his lips as he leaned in to press a hungry kiss against her lips, his arms curling around her slender waist as her arms were slung around his neck. Her curved body melted against his, a soft moan escaping her lips, he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth tasting the sweetness that was his Caroline.

Her tongue flicked against his, eager to return his attentions, slender fingers pulling at his hair as she molded herself against him, wanting contact with every inch of his body.

It was in the middle of their kiss that they were interrupted by a knock on the door, both of them pulling away from each other for proprieties sake.

"Come in." Klaus commanded, his eyes never leaving Caroline who was standing next to the fire place flushed and breathless.

The door opened to reveal one of the maids, her eyes trained on the floor as she dropped a curtsy before the both of them. "My Lord and Lady Mikaelson, dinner is served."

"Thank you." Caroline said quietly, her own eyes watching her husband's as they waited for the maid to leave the room. As soon as she was out the door, Klaus was back at her side, his fingers in her hair as tried to help fix it, her own fingers bumping into his as she tried to do the same.

"You know, if you could manage to kiss me without messing up my hair we would not be in this predicament." Caroline grinned as she smacked his hands away and pulled her hair back in place, not quite the intricate hairstyle she had started with, but good enough for dinner with the rest of the Mikaelson family.

"Where would be the fun in that, sweetheart?" Klaus said returning her grin with one of his own, her hands falling from her hair to touch the dimples that were on display before her.

Klaus pulled her close for a moment, pressing another heated kiss against his wife's lips before breaking apart and looping her arm through his and escorting her to dinner, both of them unable to keep a pleased smile off their faces.


	2. Scary Movies

Caroline gasped with fear, turning her body away from the screen as she hid her face against Klaus's shoulder, her slender fingers clutching his shirt in her fists as she tensed her body, waiting and listening for the scary part of the movie to be over.

Klaus just chuckled and pulled her tighter against his side, his eyes falling away from the tv screen to look down at the adorable blonde who was currently curled against him and kissed the top of her head. "You know you are a vampire, sweetheart. You are one of the scary things that go bump in the night."

"I'll have you know I am a nice vampire, not scary at all. " Caroline mumbled against his shirt, completely indignant that he found her fear humorous yet still too afraid of what was going on in the movie to look up at him and give him the glare he deserved.

"Well if being a vampire does not keep you from being scared of horror movies than what about the fact that you are the wife of the most powerful and feared creature on the planet?" Klaus smirked at his title, Caroline could hear the pride in his voice.

Caroline finally pulled herself away from his shoulder to meet his eyes, the look on her face conveying the fact that she could not believe that he was serious about his statement. "Ummm, Pin Head is way scarier than you are."

Klaus just scoffed.

"AND I think Pin Head could totally take you."

"Love, I hardly think a man with nails in his head and Rubik's cube could take me down." Klaus rolled his eyes, an annoying habit he had picked up from Caroline.

"All the powers of hell torturing you Klaus, and let's not forget the chains and hooks all that creepy crap."

"I'm the Original Hybrid, sweetheart. I invented torture." Klaus said, unable to keep the condescending smirk off his face.

Caroline scoffed and pulled herself away from his side, coming up to her knees as she sat back on her feet, the movie forgotten as she was completely determined to win this conversation.

"Ok, how about Freddy Krueger. He is scary as fuck, tortures and kills you in your dreams."

"Unless he has a white oak stake he is not going to do much killing and a burned man with glove made of blades is hardly frightening, especially when I have claws." Klaus said with a wolfish grin, his eyebrows lifting as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Jason Voorhees."

"The only way he could kill me would be boring me to death by forcing me to watch a hockey game."

Caroline frowned at him, her brows pulling together as she tried to wrack her brain for scary movie characters.

"Ok, what about that guy from _Texas Chain Saw Massacre_."

"I eat people, sweetheart." Klaus dead panned as he lifted his hand to stroke her hair, gently threading his fingers through her curls. Caroline sighed softly, her eyes closing for a second at the feel of his hand in her hair. And then she was back to reality, smacking his hand away giving him a glare, she knew he was just trying to distract her from the conversation.

"What about Pumpkinhead?" Caroline said trying to sound confident knowing he wasn't going to take her seriously.

She was right. The moment the words were out of her mouth he just snorted not even bothering to reply.

"What about Stephen King's freaky clown monster."

"Easier to kill than a werewolf, love, you just need a little bit of silver. I however, am not." His trademark smirk back in place as he pulled her into his lap, his head dipping to nuzzle the curve of her throat as his hands settled around her hips.

Caroline just sighed, her arms lifting to curl around his as she settled herself in his lap. She would complain but he would just spout something romantic and then they would get off topic and she was bound and determined to win so she said nothing about being in his lap.

"Ok, what about Michael from _Halloween_." Caroline said as she played with his hair along the base of his neck, her body relaxing against his.

"Again, love, I would eat him." He murmured softly against the skin of her neck, his lips grazing absently over her shoulder causing her to shiver.

Caroline wrinkled her nose, clearly not pleased with her quickly diminishing list of characters.

"What about that girl from _The Ring_?" A grin of triumph touching her lips as she finally found a horror movie character that could do at least something to him. "She could totally desiccate you."

"When all I have to do is stuff her back into the telly and make a copy of her movie and send it on like a bloody chain letter, there isn't much she could do after that love." He said as he looked up at her, an eyebrow lifted as he took in the grin on her face.

"But she could still do it!"

"And so did your witchy little friend Bonnie and look how that turned out." Klaus smirked as he watched Caroline's face fall and she softly grumbled 'she could still do it' under her breath a last ditch effort to at least pretend she had found one character that could _at least_ do something because there were no more horror movie characters she could name. Klaus just snickered knowing he had won.

"Now let's get back to the movie, shall we?" Klaus's annoying British accented voice dripping with condescension.

Caroline muttered softly as slid off of his lap and curled back into his side, his arm looping around his wife's shoulders he lifted up the remote and rewound the film back to the point they had left off, a chuckle escaping his lips as he could feel Caroline hiding her face against his chest once again knowing that they had only been half way through the scary part when they had started their debate.

The funny thing though, she actually wasn't quite as scared watching the movie now as she was before their little talk. It reassured her knowing that out of all the monsters imaginary and not, her husband was the biggest and baddest of them all and she was safe within his arms.


	3. Mate

"Klaus! Stop it!" Caroline ground out at the tongue that licked at her face waking her up from her slumber. She turned away and pulled the covers over her head, trying to get away from the wolf sitting on their bed.

She freaking hated full moons now. Before she had never thought twice about them and now that she was dating a freaking werewolf she knew when the exact day and time of the next full moon for next six freaking months because her nights always ended up like this, her being woken up by her werewolf boyfriend.

The magnificent golden brown wolf just whined as she buried herself under the blankets, his head dipping down to shuffle under them with her, causing her to shriek as his cold wet nose came in contact with skin her lower back.

Twisting around she pulled the blanket off of both of them and glared at the wolf who only sat up and growled playfully at her. She wish she could say that he was only this mischievous in his wolf form, but no, he was as bad if not worse in his human form.

How was this even her life? It was only a year ago that she was living a normal werewolf free life. She was single, in college and living life and it all went to hell when the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life walked into one of her classes. She had a hard time trying not to stare at him, as did the rest of the female population in the classroom.

His smirk said that he was fully aware of the effect he had on women and wasn't afraid to use it to his advantage, which only made Caroline roll her eyes. Klaus caught the look and lifted his brows in question and she just ignored him which was her first mistake as there was nothing Klaus loved more than a challenge. He was a hunter and he loved the game and she was beautiful enough to get him interested enough to play.

The game started with him sitting next to her in every single class they had together which were quite a few given that both of their majors happened to focus around art. He would flirt with her, talk to her, do everything he possibly could to make sure he had her attention. She responded with scowls and sharp comments that were designed to cut him to the quick which he just let the comments roll off his shoulders like water.

Next came the touching, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, a teasing of his fingers along the skin of her arm, his hand at the curve of her back as he walked her out of their classes. Caroline always smacked his hand away, telling him to keep his hands to himself which was accompanied by a glare. Yet he caught the way Caroline's cheeks would turn pink at his touch not to mention the goose bumps on her arms, a sure sign that she enjoyed his little touches.

Somehow he got her number. He texted her constantly, a quick _Good morning, sweetheart _or at times a philosophical discussion on art history which she couldn't help but get sucked in to. He would call her from time to time, and most of the time she just ignored him, other times she would surprise him and actually pick up. She was a talker and sometimes she just couldn't help herself when she had someone on the phone that was willing to listen to her ramblings which he found absolutely delightful.

The more time he spent with her, the more he was falling in love with her. She was so full of light and intelligent and not to mention beautiful. He enjoyed her.

Her second mistake was her finally accepting to go on a date with him. He had taken months to wear her down, and she finally admitted to herself she liked him. A lot. She loved talking to him, spending time with him and she had been dying to kiss him. His lips were insanely red and luscious and she just wanted to know what they would feel like on hers.

It went downhill from there. After their first date she didn't stand a chance against him. He had taken her to dinner and then surprised her by taking her dancing and ended the night making out in front of her apartment. After that she didn't even try and fight him.

Once they were official he told her that he was a werewolf. He had been prepared for her to freak out and run, but she surprised him by just nodding her head and asking him questions about being a werewolf. Apparently she had a friend who was a witch and had filled Caroline in on the supernatural world so the whole thing didn't come out as a shock to her.

It was not long after they had both said I love you that Klaus told her that she was his mate. He loved her and wanted to be with her for always. Caroline just quirked a brow at him, not really understanding what he meant by mate.

It was only when he explained the significance of what a mate was to a werewolf was when she freaked out, yelling at him about her being his werewolf wife and him not even asking her to marry him. Her freak out was only made worse when he told her that wolves mated for life.

It took a week before she was even started talk to him again, and another week after that before she would let him kiss her.

The trouble really started that next full moon. Klaus usually was gone from sun down to sun up, spending the night running with his pack and hunting in the forest, so Caroline slept alone those nights. It was close to 3 o'clock in the morning when she turned over in bed and rested against something warm. The oddity was enough to pull her awake enough to notice that someone else was in bed with her. A faint smile tugged on her lips as she realized it was Klaus and she murmured softly "You're back so soon." Her arm lifting to snuggle him closer to her, but instead of skin she was met with fur.

Screaming with fright Caroline jumped up from the bed and backed into the wall hitting it with a loud thud, a shaking hand searched for the light switch because she needed to make sure she wasn't just dreaming of something furry being in bed with her. Clicking on the light she froze when she saw what had been laying in bed with her that was most defiantly not her imagination.

A wolf. She had just been lying next to a huge fucking wolf had who was now just watching her with curious golden eyes. The wolf had not moved from his position on the bed, his head dipping down as he lifted a paw to rub his nose and looking almost submissive.

Why the hell was there a wolf in her bedroom let alone her bed? How the hell did it even get in? A quick glance around the room showed the window she had left open, the screen looked like it had been torn out and now lay in a broken heap on the floor.

She stood frozen as she tried to get her panicked brain to work again and figure out what the hell to do next. Caroline was scared that if she moved it would attack her, but then again it could attack her right now. Her blue eyes dark with fear pulled away from the window to look at the wolf once more who was just wagging his tail as he watched her with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, it almost looked happy.

Leaving was probably the best choice, get out and call animal control. She slowly started to inch towards the bedroom door and the second she moved the wolf was out of the bed and at her side, causing her to scream once more as she cringed ready to be eaten.

Instead of teeth, she just felt the nudge of a wet nose as the wolf stuck his face under Caroline's hand. Almost as if he was asking her to pet him before he started licking her arm. Caroline opened one eye and then another looking at the wolf at her side. Still frozen with fear but also confused at the actions of the beast next to her.

Taking note that Caroline had her eyes open the wolf sat on its haunches and whined at her, nudging her hand again with his nose. Finally realizing what it wanted she slowly uncurled the fist she had made and reached out carefully to touch the top of the wolf's head causing his tail to wag faster. His fur was soft and thick and she was surprised at how nice it felt. She stroked him a few times with a shaking hand before she pulled back.

The wolf licked her hand once more before it settled down onto the floor and laid at her feet. Caroline just stared at it for a while, completely confused and scared and not knowing what to do. She wished that Klaus was –

"NO!"

"No fucking way!" The noise drew the wolf's head up and Caroline looked at the wolf.

"Klaus?"

The wolf's wail started wagging as he got up and came forward again to lick her hand.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped as she realized that her boyfriend was the wolf before her. She had always been curious about what he looked like in wolf form, but Klaus said it was too dangerous for her to be out in the woods with his pack. He didn't want her getting hurt.

"Shouldn't you be out with your pack?" Caroline asked as she hesitantly touched the top of his head once more, gently scratching his ears. The wolf just whined as he licked her arm before he moved to jump onto the bed and turned around a few times before curling himself into a ball and resting his head on his front paws.

"Oh no, you are not sleeping in bed with me. Go." Caroline pointed at the window which the wolf glanced at for a moment before coming back to rest on her, making no move to leave. Caroline groaned and moved over to the small couch on the other side of the room, and sitting down on it. Not brave enough to share the bed with the wolf even if it was her boyfriend. Not that it mattered because as soon as she sat down the wolf was jumping up on the seat next to her and settling himself down before resting his head on her legs. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she just rested her hand on his head and scratched his ears.

The sun in her face woke her up which was surprising given that she didn't even remember falling asleep, her hand lifting to rub the crick in her neck from sleeping upright, her hand brushing across something that was in her lap and she looked down and found Klaus who was no longer in wolf form sleeping on the couch with his head in her lap.

He looked so sweet and innocent when he was sleeping, and Caroline almost didn't want to wake him but then she remembered the scare he gave her last night and just pushed him off the couch and onto the floor.

He hit the floor with a thud, a soft groan escaping his lips lay there, his hand rubbing his head and glorious ass where he had hit the floor.

"Is there a reason you pushed me onto the floor, sweetheart?"

"Is there a reason you came back home as a wolf and hopped into bed with me at 3 in the morning?"

"What?" Klaus hands paused as he sat up and came to his knees before her, his eyes and hands running over Caroline to search for any injuries. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you just wanted to cuddle." Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her libido because she had a very hot naked man on his knees in front of her and she wanted to do very bad things to him, but she couldn't because she needed to be angry.

Klaus was relieved that she was not hurt, but wasn't happy with what had happened. "Shit. I was afraid of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you are my mate, it seems I cannot keep myself away from you while I am a wolf."

"You mean this is going to be a monthly occurrence?"

"Afraid so, love."

* * *

And that was how she ended up with a wolf in her bed once a month.


	4. Their Light

"Mommy, tell me about my name again." The little girl asked as she climbed into Caroline's lap.

Caroline just smiled as she pulled the little girl against her, cuddling her against her body and pressing a soft kiss on top of her golden brown curls that were so much like her fathers. In fact the little girl was the spitting image of Klaus, right down to the dimples. The only feature that father and daughter did not share was their eyes. The little four year old had inherited her mother's wide doe eyes that were a soft shade of hazel green.

Hailey's eyes.

Hailey had died in child birth and left Klaus a single father of a baby girl which had sent him into an absolute panic. He had assumed once the baby was born that Hailey would be the main care taker of the child and when she had unexpectedly died he was at a loss of what to do and who he could entrust the care of his daughter to. His sister Rebekah had not yet forgiven him for giving away the cure and he did not trust the witches with his child. Elijah knew just as much about raising a child as he did which amounted to absolutely nothing.

So Klaus went to the only other person he could trust. He went to Caroline. To say she was shocked to find the big bad hybrid at her door with a baby girl in his arms would be an understatement. He explained everything to her, sleeping with Hailey, the impossibility of her becoming pregnant, the miraculous birth of his child and the subsequent death of the baby's mother in child birth. Klaus begged and pleaded with her to help him raise the child, laying out the case that out of all the possible people who could raise this child Caroline was the best candidate.

Caroline had at first been decidedly against helping him what so ever. She was going to college; she was going to start off on a new adventure with Tyler. Plus she couldn't help the big bad hybrid; he was Klaus for heaven's sake! Shouldn't that be enough to turn him away on its own?

And yet when Caroline held the little girl in her arms she couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart. Here was this helpless little baby, so innocent, so sweet with no one to raise her. Could Caroline really turn her away? She was a vampire, she had an eternity to attend college. And Tyler was as immortal as she was so they had just as long to start their adventures together. This little girl's life in was fleeting, precious and short.

Caroline also saw this as her one chance to raise a child. Something she had thought was forever gone to her once she had become a vampire and here was her opportunity to become a parent, even if it was a foster one.

Klaus had asked Caroline to consider her own humanity, her goodness and her light. All things that Klaus wanted to instill into his child and who better than Caroline as she was the harbinger of such qualities.

That was the turning point of Caroline's decision to put her life on hold and help him raise his daughter. If she had an opportunity to make sure Klaus's daughter was raised to do good, then she would take it. And the fact that she could raise a child as if it were her own was something she could not turn away from.

"Yes. "

The look of relief that flooded Klaus's features would have been almost funny had not the full weight of her responsibilities of raising a child hit her at the same time. What did she know about raising a child? She was only 19 years old. What if the baby didn't like her? What if she messed up?

Klaus must have seen the panic in her eyes because he just slid an arm around her back and ducked to catch her eye, an encouraging smile touching his lips because with Caroline at his side they could do anything. "We'll take it a day at a time. Together"

Caroline relaxed at that, pulling her eyes away from his to look at the little girl in her arms, _they would take it a day at a time and they were going to do this together._

The Scooby Gang didn't quite understand Caroline leaving to help Klaus raise his daughter, but they looked at it as a good thing because if Caroline was raising the kid there was a less of a chance of the kid turning out to be Caligula Jr.

Tyler on the other hand went completely ballistic. Screaming and ranting at Caroline, saying she had betrayed him and their relationship. Caroline fought back telling him they could still be together and that they still had their relationship and help Klaus raise his daughter at the same time. She was helping the little girl, couldn't he see that?

Tyler left that night never to return.

Klaus had comforted Caroline then, as one friend to another. Klaus would never forget the sacrifices that Caroline had made to help him and his daughter. He did not think he could love Caroline any more than he did in that moment.

They stayed the week in Mystic Falls, giving Caroline enough time to pack her things and say her goodbyes. Caroline's mother was shocked when she had found out Caroline wasn't leaving for college but to New Orleans with Klaus to help him raise his daughter. The shock was quickly replaced with pride which surprised Caroline.

"How could I not be proud of you Caroline? You are always so selfless and wanting to help those around you. I am so proud that you would help raise this little girl that so obviously needs someone like you in her life." Liz had whispered in her daughter's ear as she hugged her tightly in her arms. Selflessness was the one trait that was so obvious that both mother and daughter shared. Liz's dedication to serve the community as its Sheriff and Caroline's constant devotion to doing whatever was needed to help her friends.

For the baby's sake it was decided it was best for Caroline to live with Klaus since she was going to be the primary caretaker plus she needed to actually teach Klaus how to take care of his daughter, from changing diapers, to making bottles and giving baths.

Their relationship grew from friends to lovers to significant others as quickly as the little girl did. With Tyler no longer in the way and Klaus no longer on his rampages through Mystic Falls, Caroline was actually able to take a chance on him and really got to know him. The everyday trials of parenthood allowed Caroline to see him for what he was without him trying to dazzle her with vacations and jewelry.

Not only did Caroline fall in love with Klaus she also fell in love with his daughter, who Caroline was beginning to see as her own. As soon as Klaus and Caroline were married she adopted the little girl. They never held back the fact that Hailey was her birth mother, which the little girl knew but was not really old enough to understand, as far as she was concerned Caroline was her mother.

Elijah, Rebekah and The Scooby Gang all were enchanted with the little girl as she brought them together as a family, all of them carrying the monikers of Aunt and Uncle. Even Liz became known as Grandma which brought tears to her eyes the first time she heard it fall from the little girl's mouth.

"Aren't you tired of hearing that story about your name, pumpkin?" Caroline teased playfully as she pulled the little girl back and brushed a few stray curls out of her face.

"No! Please mommy! Tell me the story." The little girl begged sweetly using her best puppy dog face that so much reminded her of Klaus.

Caroline took a mock deep breath as if she was doing her little girl a huge favor by telling her the story once more even though she loved the story as much as her daughter did.

"You my sweet little Persephone are named after the Goddess of Spring. She was one of the brightest and most beautiful of all the goddess. She was so beautiful and full of light that the god of the underworld wanted her to be his queen so he rose up from the earth and stole her away!" Caroline exclaimed as she wiggled the little girl back and forth causing Persephone gasping with surprise and delight.

"She brought light to his darkness and that made him a better person." Caroline smiled down at her daughter as she ran her fingers along the sweet curve of her cheek.

"Just like you and I made daddy a better person right?" Persephone asked as she played with the diamond bracelet around her mother's wrist that she never took off, a gift from Klaus to Caroline on their wedding day which had only made Caroline laugh as she promised not to throw it in his face again.

"That's right, pumpkin." Persephone and Caroline had made Klaus a better person, his homicidal tendencies had been tempered but not gone and he tended to actually thing about things before lashing out blindly. His daughter and wife had truly tamed the beast.

"However, Persephone's mother was so sad that her daughter had been taken from her that she started to let the earth die." Caroline's arms tightening around the little girl as she now truly understood Demeter's pain at her daughter's loss, for Caroline would tear apart heaven and hell if her daughter was ever taken from her.

"So the king of the gods Zeus came up with a plan. He would cut a pomegranate in half and how ever many seeds were in each half of the fruit would be the number of months that Persephone would spend with her mother and with her husband." Klaus said, participating in the story telling as he came to sit on the couch next to his two ladies.

"Daddy!" Persephone squealed as she threw herself into his arms, a warm smile touching his face as he pulled his daughter into his arms and nuzzled his face into her curls. Caroline just smiled at the two of them as Persephone got comfy in her father's arms, Klaus pausing for a moment to kiss his wife's lips which Persephone giggled at the two of them for such displays of affection.

"There were six seeds in each side of the fruit. So for six months out of the year Persephone would spend in the underworld and her mother would let the world die creating the seasons of fall and winter." Caroline said as she lightly ran her fingers through Persephone's curls.

"And then Persephone would return to earth to be with her mother and Demeter would allow plants to grow once more creating the seasons of spring and summer." Klaus smiled as he finished the tale of the little Goddess of Spring.

"And we named you after her because you are our light." And it was true; she was the light to their darkness. They were the undead and here was this little creature of the sun bringing life into their hearts.


	5. Claimed

Mystic Falls was boring despite the fact that it had its share of supernatural residents. The reason being it was so quiet was because everyone pretty much kept to themselves and never felt the need to cause any trouble. The vampires mostly used blood bags keeping themselves low key in the public eye and knowing enough to stay inside on full moons as did most of the population of the small town to keep out of the way of the werewolves. Considering there were only three werewolves it wasn't that much of a hardship for no one got hurt on those nights.

Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy made up the werewolf population of Mystic Falls, each of them responsible for ending a life at one time or another to triggering their werewolf curse. Caroline was the alpha much to her surprise, although not to the surprise to her circle of friends given how bossy and controlling she was.

She was the alpha of her pack that wasn't really a pack in the traditional sense of the word since it consisted of not only werewolves but humans, vampires and a witch. This was mostly due to the fact that Caroline's friends were her family and as her family they made up her pack. The group knew how much Caroline loved all of them so they took it in stride when she would boss them around or get super protective. Although it was when she would baby them is when they would usually protest, which she ignored as being the alpha of her pack she did what she thought was right for her little family and they loved her all the same for it.

Trouble was first heralded by rumors of an alpha werewolf who had declared himself the King of all werewolves and was wandering from pack to pack asserting his dominance and making the current alpha submit or killing the alpha and taking control of the pack either way.

Caroline had thought her own little pack was small enough and odd enough to fly under this world dominating supposed werewolf King's radar but he proved her wrong when he came into town because it was the oddity of her little pack that drew him.

Klaus found it fascinating that a pack such as Caroline's existed, the fact that an alpha had the loyalty of not only the wolves but that of vampires, humans and a witch. Not only was the pack an oddity they were powerful. Klaus had heard the stories about the threats that had come up against them and were quickly put down; it was what drew him to Mystic Falls.

Klaus found himself wanting the loyalty and power that Caroline had with her pack. With them at his call it would only reinforce his right to be King. He couldn't rely on his usual method to gain the loyalty of her pack, which usually entailed killing or making the alpha submit as Caroline's pack was not just wolves so they would never submit to him if he forced their alpha to. He needed another strategy in order to gain what was hers and the way to make it happen was to make her his.

The plan was simple enough, seduce her and make her swear loyalty to him and he would therefore have the loyalty and power of her pack as well. After all he was _the_ alpha male, most bitches were in heat just looking at him, so one alpha female shouldn't be that hard to seduce. Yet where most female werewolves swooned, Caroline scoffed. His pretty words and expensive gifts that would have any female wolf in his bed were thrown in his face. Caroline was testing his patience daily with her constant rebuffs of his suit, frustrating him to no end.

To add to his frustration when his wolves got out of line threatening either the people of the town or one of her pack she quickly put them back in their place. She was a true alpha female in every sense of the word. She also wasn't afraid to confront Klaus either, getting in his face about keeping a short leash on his pack or she would be more than happy to do it for him, which made him almost bristle with anger at her sheer audacity to challenge him so openly.

It was the fact the she was challenging him that his feelings for her started to shift. Her heart was supposed to just be collateral damage but he actually started to feel something for her. She was honest and didn't cow to him out of some play to gain favor or his mercy, which earned his respect. He found himself drawn to how full of light she was despite her position of power and most of all he admired her strength. The fact that she was breathtaking made things that much worse for him.

He found himself soon catering to her, wanting to gain her favor, a smile, hell even a glance would do. It was the fact that she was a challenge that drew him. No woman had ever made him feel like this and he hated and loved it at the same time. In Caroline he no longer saw just a means to an end but a Queen who could rule along his side. Caroline was his mate.

When he declared himself to be her mate she fought him tooth and nail and he expected nothing less. What gave him hope of Caroline returning his affections was her wolf half. Every full moon once she turned she was at his side, as if they belonged together. When they returned to human form she was always gone by morning of course but during the night of the full moon she was his. Her human half may never acknowledge their bond but her wolf did.

Caroline woke up feeling the warm hard body curled up against her own. She had woken up this way countless of times, an unfortunate side effect of her wolf wanting to be with Klaus. His body all muscle and sinew, fitting her soft curves perfectly. Caroline closed her eyes for a moment longer, not wanting to leave his arms, she felt safe, warm….. like she was home.

Before she could get up she felt him move. Her hair pulled to the side as his mouth descended against her shoulder, pressing open mouth kisses against her skin, the contact of his mouth making her shudder with lust. She wanted to fight him, she wanted to not want him, but she was helpless against him, she knew he was her mate.

Her body was tight against his, his hands sliding along her soft curves making her murmur in pleasure. Nudging her knees apart he positioned his cock against her soft folds before pressing inside of her, both of them moaning in delight. They had been dancing around this for months and now they were joined as one.

Caroline's arm went around his neck, pulling his chest flush against her back as she turned her face to press her lips against his own, tasting the sweetness of his lips. He did not go slow with her, he would not make this easy, he was rough and hard, holding her hips tightly as he thrust roughly into her. He was claiming her, marking her, making her his mate in every sense of the word.

Klaus released her hip only to cup her breast, kneading the pliant flesh in his hand, teasing her nipple with the palm of his hand before giving it a sharp tug with his fingers causing her to cry out. Caroline's hand flew back to his thigh, digging her nails into the hard muscle as she pushed her hips back, wanting more which he was more than happy to oblige as he thrust harder into her. Klaus growled as he felt her nails break through his skin and he sank his teeth into the soft skin of her neck, demanding her submission.

Caroline gasped, enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain that he was giving her. Their bodies moved together, his consistent pounding never slowing for a moment, both of their bodies building to their release. As Klaus felt himself grow close he dropped his hand from her breast to the bundle of nerves at her core causing her lithe little body to shake. His fingers playing roughly with her clit, his lips against her ear as he demanded quietly. "That's it, sweetheart. Come for me."

Caroline cried out, her body arching as she felt her orgasm rip through her causing Klaus to growl as he felt her clench around his cock. He thrust roughly into her a few more times before finding his own release.

Both of them laid there sweating and panting, their heartbeats slowing with each moment that passed. They were both quiet, Klaus running his hands along her body, enjoying the feel of her silken skin. It was when she tried to move away that his touch became rough, pulling her hard against his body, his lips against her ear as he said with a voice that was darkly possessive.

"You are mine now, Caroline."

His words caused her to pause in her struggle against him, his words forcing her to admit that he had claimed her. She was his now, his mate, his Queen and he was her King.


	6. Claimed Part II

**A/N – A birthday gift for Miranda ****(**livingdeadblondegirl).

XxX

"What the hell was that?!" Caroline screeched as she looked at the man who was out cold lying on the ground and then back to Klaus who was standing next to her shaking out his hand.

"He was hitting on you."

"Yes, he was and I was shutting him down. You didn't have to punch him Klaus." Caroline chided as she started to kneel on the ground to check and see if the man was ok.

Klaus growled softly and pulled Caroline away before she could touch the man, his arms going around her and pulling her tightly against his chest.

"He was trying to touch what is mine." Klaus said as he shot another glare at the man on the ground before looking back to his mate, one of his hands unwinding from her waist to reach up and brush the blonde curls away from her face.

They had decided to go out to The Mystic Grill for the evening instead of staying locked up in Caroline's bedroom. Ever since Klaus had claimed Caroline as his mate he had done nothing but keep her in bed, fucking her six ways from Sunday simply unable to get enough of the blonde beauty. As much as Caroline loved doing very naughty things with her lover she needed to get out and do something that wasn't sex. He resisted of course but she managed to get him out of the house by guilting him in to taking her out, saying something along the lines of him only wanting her for her body.

The entire pack had decided to accompany Klaus and Caroline much to Klaus' dismay because he just wanted alone time with his girl. Caroline of course was delighted to have the pack with them and the pack of course happy to be with their King and his Queen.

Their night out was filled with drinks, dancing and laughter. The girls of course were the only ones who were dancing, singing, jumping and swaying with each song played. Any men that approached the group of girls the males of the pack quickly directed them elsewhere. Klaus making sure to send death glares at anyone caught looking at his Queen.

He had been in the middle of ordering another scotch, his drink of choice that had been keeping him somewhat sane when he noticed that Caroline was no longer in the bar. He was out the door in moments, sniffing the air trying to catch the scent of his mate. He caught her scent somewhere towards the back of the building; he was back there within moments only to bear witness to some male trying to pick up his girl. His vision went red and the next think he knew the man was knocked out cold and his girl was screeching at him.

"Why do you always have to prove that you're the alpha male?"

"Because I am the alpha male, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes at his response and tried to move away from him, but his arms tightened around her holding her in place.

"You are mine, Caroline." Klaus murmured before he pushed her against the brick wall of the building and claimed her lips with his. His kisses were rough and possessive, his fingers threading through her blonde curls and he angled her face to allow him better access to her mouth.

Caroline responded almost immediately, her tongue flicking against his as she pressed her body tightly against his, her arms curling around his neck as she moaned against his mouth.

"Mine."

Klaus whispered against her lips before dropping down to the soft skin of her neck, licking, biting, sucking, and his ministrations paid off in eliciting delectable little sounds from her. She sighed, gasped and moaned his name causing him to redouble his efforts in making her nothing but quivering mess of limbs.

"Mine." He repeated against as he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist pressing his bulge in his pants against her soaking hot core that her panties failed to conceal. He thanked whatever nameless god that his mate had decided to wear a skirt for their evening out.

She rolled her hips against his bulge, her fingers tugging impatiently at his hair as she drew his face up for another searing kiss. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire and it left her wanting more. She needed his touch; she needed to feel his body that was a combination of muscle and sinew against her own.

"I'm yours my love."

Caroline whispered brokenly between their heated kisses.

"Always and forever yours."

He ripped the panties off her body and then pulled at his belt, Caroline fumbling against his hands as they both struggled to pull off his jeans. His pants and boxers dropped to his feet and he felt Caroline's legs to wrap a little tighter around his waist, his need teasing the folds of her core.

"Please, Klaus. I need you."

Caroline pleaded as she cupped his face, bringing her lips to his in another soul consuming kiss.

"Tell me, Caroline. Tell me what you want."

Klaus groaned as their lips broke apart, his eyes searching his mates as he waited for her to submit once more to him, to acknowledge that she was his and his alone.

"You, my love. I want you inside of me."

Caroline whispered in a breathless plea as she rolled her hips against his erection, ready to beg him if need be. Klaus growled at the feel of her silken heat against his cock and positioned himself at her entrance and plunged inside of her, both Klaus and Caroline giving sighs of pleasure at becoming one once more.

His movements were rough and possessive, moving forward and pinning his mate against the wall, holding Caroline's arms above her head as he pushed into her over and over again.

"Say it again, Caroline. Tell me that you're mine."

"I'm yours, always yours." Caroline gasped between thrusts as she raised her hips to meet his, their bodies meeting in a symphony of delight, his thrusts slow and deliberate making her cry out with every single push of his hips.

"Harder. Please, harder." Caroline pleaded to her lover, struggling to release her hands which he eventually complied; she threaded her fingers through his curls and tugging them roughly to pull his head back exposing his throat and sank her teeth into his neck.

"Yes, love, mark me. I am yours."

He pounded harder into her, their bodies slapping together, her hands slipping under the back of his shirt dragging her nails down his back, leaving bloody trails.

It was only moments before she found her release in his arms, her body going ridged as she pulsed around him crying out in pleasure. Klaus felt her orgasm and sped up his thrusts allowing himself to come with her, spilling his seed into her body leaving them both breathless and panting.

He felt his body relax, his anger drained away. Not only was he sated for the moment his mate was covered in his scent which pleased him greatly.

A groan drew their attention to the man who was starting to come around and Caroline freaked.

"Oh my god! We just did it in the back of an ally with a man passed out next to us. We are so freaking twisted!" Caroline exclaimed unhappily as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as they parted. Klaus just smirked as he righted his clothing and then moved to wrap his arm around her waist and guided her back to the front of the building.

"What were you doing back here anyway?"

"I was looking for Stefan. He and Elena had a fight and I just wanted to check on him. That guy followed me out."

Klaus growled at that and turned to attack the man once more only to be stopped by Caroline's hand on his chest.

"Let's just go home. You already proved to him that you're the alpha male." Caroline said as she circled her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss the mark she had made on his neck. Klaus looked between the man who was slowly pulling himself off the ground to Caroline who was looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Fine."

Caroline smiled as she drew him away, her arms circling his waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"If he comes near you again, I'll kill him."

"Yeah, yeah."


	7. Ducks

"Hunter Niklaus Mikaelson you are in so much trouble!" Caroline yelled as she tore through the house looking for her son.

Klaus just arched a brow as he caught sight of a little boy who was the spitting image of himself except with bright blonde hair scurrying into the study and quickly made his way to hide behind the couch where his father was sitting.

"What did you do, mate?"

Klaus asked as he leaned back against the couch to look at his son who was crouched down and looking up apprehensively at his father. Klaus couldn't blame his son for hiding from Caroline because Klaus was just as terrified of his wife when she was angry as his son was.

"I made a pond in the bath tub." The little boy said quietly as he could, afraid that his mother would hear him and find him.

Klaus' brows shot up as his lips parted for a moment as he tried to wrap his mind around what his son just confessed to.

"How exactly did you make a pond in the bath tub?"

"I will tell you how _your_ son made a pond in the bath tub: frogs, snakes, fish, lily pads and a duck." Caroline said as she came into the room and stood in front of Klaus, her beautiful face flushed with anger as her hands came to rest on her hips.

Klaus glanced from his wife to his son who was still huddled behind the couch.

"Impressive."

"No, it is not impressive Klaus! Do not encourage him!" Caroline growled before she turned her attention to her son. "Hunter stop hiding behind your dad and get over here right now."

The little boy looked up at his dad with big blue-green eyes, his face pleading for some kind of help to which Klaus just shook his head regretfully as there was no getting around this one. With a sigh the little boy stood up and walked slowly to stand in front of his mother, his chin resting on his chest as he looked down at the floor as he came to a standstill in front of his mother.

"Hunter I cannot believe you would make a pond in the bathroom! You know better than this and you still did it! Do you know how completely unsanitary it is? And for another thing you could have gotten hurt. The frogs and snake could have been poisonous and you could have gotten bitten by the duck."

A snort of laughter stopped Caroline's tirade and her green eyes moved away from her son to her husband who was at the very moment trying very hard to contain his laughter.

"Sweetheart, I would hardly call a duck dangerous." Klaus said laughingly.

"They are too dangerous. I will have you know I was attacked and _bitten_ by a duck!" Caroline said, her face completely serious as she crossed her arms to glare at Klaus.

At Caroline's confession he was unable to hold back his laughter any longer; his hands went to his stomach as he bent over laughing. Hunter found the story just as amusing but managed to not laugh out loud as he was not willing to fall any further out of his mom's good graces any more than he already had.

"It's not funny!"

"I know."

"Then stop laughing."

Klaus opened his mouth once or twice before he finally stifled his laughter.

"Mommy, why did the duck attack you?" Hunter asked innocently enough, but there was a gleam of mischief in his eyes that was all Klaus.

"I was dru-" Caroline broke off realizing who she was talking to and quickly amended her confession. "being silly and my friends and I were by a lake and decided to harass some ducks and they were not very happy with our visit and took matters into their own hands….err wings? Beaks?" Caroline said uncertainly.

Both of her boys were smirking at her answer and she just huffed at the both of them.

"Anyway – you young man are grounded for the next two weeks but first you _and_ your father get to clean out the wild life from the bathroom."

The little boy gave her a dejected look at being grounded while Klaus reacted with surprise at being included in the punishment.

"Sweetheart – "

"Ah ah ah, you found his collection impressive enough beforehand so now you can now go help him get it out of the house."

Klaus just groaned as pulled himself off the couch and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders leading him out of the study to assist him with cleaning up his mess.

"How did you manage to get the duck into the bathroom, mate?"

"I had it follow a trail of bits of bread into the bathroom."

Klaus grinned at his son's ingenuity and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"You really are quite the little hunter."

"Niklaus!"

Klaus coughed and tried to give his son a stern look but failed miserably.

"I mean, you shouldn't do that again."


	8. Little Love

"Little love." Klaus sang softly as he entered the nursery and made his way to the crib haven been drawn in by his daughters cries. His brows went up as he looked down at the little girl who was red in the face with her arms flailing as she cried, her distress pulling at his heart like clockwork. Pressing his lips together he leaned down and picked up his baby girl and cradled her to his chest, rocking her gently as he tried to calm her.

"What's wrong little love?" Klaus asked as he dipped his head to nuzzle the top of his daughter's blonde curls the very same color as Caroline's. In fact the little girl looked just like Caroline save for the dimples in her cheeks, her red lips and her blue eyes that she had inherited from him. The little girl just continued to sob and Klaus rested his finger to her plump red lips to see if she wanted to nurse but she just turned her head away, obviously not hungry. So Klaus went to the next best reason why his daughter would be crying her little heart out: her diaper. Resting her on the changing table he pulled at the buttons of her sleeper sack and groaned as the smell hit him.

"Just had to feed her that turkey and pea slop." He muttered under his breath as he made quick work of changing her diaper as he had become proficient at the task. After four months of changing diapers he could do it in his sleep. In fact he was pretty sure he had done it in his sleep given the sleepless nights their daughter had subjected them to when they had first brought her home that had left both him and Caroline dead on their feet.

Once her diaper was changed and her sleep sack buttoned back up he scooped up his still crying daughter into his arms and held her against his chest as he moved to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down. Pushing off his toes he started the chair in motion, holding his little girl tightly against his chest, his lips resting against her forehead as he moved back and forth.

"Go to sleep little love." Klaus murmured softly as he rocked his daughter, the warmth of his body and the familiar rocking motion slowly lulling the little girl to calmness. It wasn't long before those big blue eyes started to blink owlishly as her eyes grew too heavy to keep open and her cries softening. It wasn't long before those owlish blinks came to a halt, her eyes staying closed as she fell back to sleep, her cries falling silent as her breathing evened out and Klaus exhaled quietly, glad to have finally gotten her back to sleep. In no hurry to put her back to bed just yet, Klaus closed his eyes as he held her, content to sit and rock his little girl while she slept peacefully against his chest.

"Klaus."

Klaus opened his eyes at the sound of his name and his blue eyes moved to look to his wife who stood leaning against the door jam, a sweet smile on her face as she watched them.

"Dinner is getting cold." Caroline said softly as she shook her head at him not at all surprised to see had had forgot himself once again, which he always somehow managed to do whenever he had their daughter in his arms.

Klaus gave a slight nod and was surprised that he had been gone so long, although he shouldn't be as time always seemed to get away from him when he was holding his little girl. He rocked just a few more times before he finally forced himself to stand up as he really could stay there all night just holding his daughter. He walked the baby over to Caroline, knowing she would want to kiss their daughter before he placed her back into the crib. Instead of going straight for their daughter Caroline surprised him as she pressed a kiss to his lips first and then planted a kiss on her daughter's chubby cheek causing the little girl to stir a bit before settling back down.

Smirking at the unexpected kiss he turned and moved over to the crib, giving his daughter one last kiss against her head as he laid her down in the crib, murmuring a quiet _sweet dreams little love_ as he smoothed a hand over her back before turning and walking away to join his wife who waited patiently at the door.

Holding out his hand to her, he smiled as she laced her fingers with his and pulled her towards the dining room.

"Come wife. We shall have our dinner and then move on to more enjoyable diversions such as practice making another baby." Klaus said with a wide smirk on his face as he lifted Caroline's hand to press a kiss against the back of it causing Caroline to laugh. Looping her free arm around his neck she lifted herself onto her toes and nipped at his lips playfully.

"Well, dinner is already cold, so perhaps we can just skip right to the practicing part." Caroline said with a mischievous gleam in her beautiful green eyes.

"I like how you think, sweetheart." Klaus said before he dropped her hand and scooping her up into his arms bridal style, startling her enough that she yelped at the motion.

"Quiet, love. You will wake the baby and then where would we be?" Klaus admonished as Caroline curled her arms around his neck and he started walking towards their bedroom.

"We would be without practice, that is where we will be and then when we actually go to try and make a baby it will be a disaster because we will have no idea what we are doing because we did not practice." Klaus said answering is own question causing Caroline to laugh.

"I promise to keep quiet." Caroline said as she leaned up to catch his earlobe with her teeth giving it a slight tug before whispering softly into his ear. "Although I can't promise I will be able to keep quiet once you are inside of me."

A low growl of arousal emanated from his chest and he started to move with a little quicker step towards the bedroom.

"You are going to pay for that comment, love."

And pay she did, loving every single moment of it.


End file.
